Love at Sea
by SingingIntrovert
Summary: Mr. Peabody meets another talking dog, Annabelle, in the park who was being chased. Even though he saved her, she seems to hate him, but he likes her and tries to get on her good side by showing her the WABAC. But what happens when history takes it's toll on the lovely couple?


Mr. Peabody walked down the park silently. He had just dropped Sherman off at school, which gave him the perfect opportunity to simply be alone and relax. The park wasn't very crowded, so all he could really hear most of the time were the Mourning Doves cooing. _Everyone needs to relax at some point._ Mr. Peabody thought.

Suddenly, something broke him out of his trance when he was knocked to the ground. "What on earth-" Mr. Peabody sat up and straightened his glasses. "Sorry!" A female voice said. Mr. Peabody turned to see a cloaked figure about his size. She instantly ran up a tree and out of sight when two men came running towards them. They worked for animal control. "Hey! Have you seen someone in a cloak run past here? About your height?" One asked. Mr. Peabody tried to hold back a huff at the rudeness of his tone. "No I don't believe I have. But I did see someone suspicious running towards the park exit." He lied. The men ran out of the park.

The cloaked figure made her way down the tree. "Are you alright miss?" Mr. Peabody asked. The hood fidgeted and he realized she was nodding. "Why on earth were those men after you?" He asked. The figure didn't answer, she just stared and said, "Wait a minute..." She pulled down her hood and Mr. Peabody's eyes widened. It was a dog. A beagle. She had light golden fur and beautiful hazel eyes. _She's gorgeous..._ Mr. Peabody thought. "Aren't you Mr. Peabody?" She asked. Mr. Peabody blinked, "I...I am." Suddenly, the beagle's eyes filled with rage and Mr. Peabody found her fingers locked around his throat.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Peabody choked. "It's your fault this is happening! It's your fault I'm like this!" She growled. Mr. Peabody couldn't breathe. He felt like he was about to pass out before the grip loosened on his neck and he was dropped. He coughed and looked up at his attacker. She was holding her shoulder as if in pain. "Miss?" He stood up and reached for her shoulder but she swatted it away, "I'm fine..." She said. Her shoulder was bleeding. "Were you shot?" Mr. Peabody asked. "Why do you care?!" She yelled before she collapsed to the ground. "Here, I'll help you." Mr. Peabody helped her up. She didn't bother argue when he helped her to the moped.

* * *

Mr. Peabody bound up her shoulder when they got to the penthouse. "There. That should help. But why wouldn't you let me take you to a hospital?" He asked. The blonde beagle didn't answer. "Could you at least tell me your name?" He asked. She huffed and muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" Mr. Peabody asked. "Annabelle." She repeated. Mr. Peabody studied her beauty. _Annabelle..._ "What?!" She yelled. Mr. Peabody flinched, "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." He glanced at the clock. "Oh dear, I need to pick up Sherman!" Mr. Peabody hopped off the couch. "Make yourself at home, Annabelle." He said and he went down the elevator. Annabelle groaned and she flopped down on the couch, "I can't believe I'm here right now..."

 **Flashback**

 _"Mr. Peabody is an award winning genius! The best part is that he's a dog! A talking dog! And I believe, with science, we can make you like him too!" Dr. Sean said. Annabelle blinked. What was her owner planning? He picked her up and carried her to a room with a silver table and set her there. The dog looked at her owner with at questioning face. Dr. Sean attached some tubes to Annabelle and flipped a switch. Pain coursed through the dog's veins. She howled and whined in pain. It felt as if fire was traveling inside her. After some agonizing moments, she passed out._

 _When Annabelle woke up, she felt different. She sat up with a groan."What happened?" She said. Annabelle gasped. She SAID! "What the-" Annabelle stood up. But she was on her hind legs. "Yes! My experiment was a success!" Dr. Sean jumped up and down with excitement. "What did you do to me?!" Annabelle yelled. "I simply made you better. I'm gonna make so much money with you..." Dr. Sean said. Annabelle frowned, "Is that all I am to you? A...a...Test Monkey!?" Dr. Sean shook his head, "No! You're a...Test Dog!" Annabelle growled. "I am not gonna be your product to sell!" She dashed out of the lab as fast as she could, already knowing how hard her life will be now that she'd been changed. And it's all because of him..._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"She sounds kinda moody." Sherman said. Mr. Peabody told him about Annabelle after he picked him up from school. They were in the elevator. "Yes, but try not to get on her nerves. She's already done enough damage to me." Mr. Peabody said putting his paw on his neck. "What did she do?" Sherman asked with concern. Mr. Peabody shook his head and said, "It's nothing, Sherman."

The elevator opened and the two walked out. "Annabelle? How's your shoulder?" Mr. Peabody asked when he saw Annabelle getting a glass of water. She turned to him, "Fine...who's this?" Mr. Peabody gestured to Sherman. "Oh! Um...hi. I'm Sherman, his son." Sherman said. Annabelle cocked one eyebrow, "Son?" "It's an adoptive relationship." Sherman muttered. "Hm." Annabelle took a sip of her water. "So, Annabelle, do you have a home?" Mr. Peabody asked. Annabelle shook her head, "Homeless." Mr. Peabody nodded, "Oh, I see. Would you like to stay here with us?" Annabelle grumbled, "Here with you, on the streets, I don't see a difference." Mr. Peabody furrowed his eyebrows at her disrespect. "Sherman, why don't you go to your room, this may get slightly ugly." He whispered to Sherman. Sherman headed to his room.

Mr. Peabody made his way to Annabelle and said, "Annabelle, if you refuse to show at least a little respect, living here will be difficult for you." Annabelle glared at him. "You say that as if you've never been talked back to before, Mr. Goody Two-Shoes." She said. "Its Peabody." Mr. Peabody said, keeping his cool, "And I assure you, I have been talked back to before. I just want to set a good example for Sherman, and you're not helping." Annabelle leaned against the counter. _Ugh...think, Peabody. Not only do you want her to show a little respect, you want her to like you._ Mr. Peabody thought. "I'll show you to your room." He said as he led her to the guest room. Annabelle wandered the guest room. It looked like a nice hotel room. "It's nice. Thanks." She mumbled.

Mr. Peabody went to Sherman's room. "Sherman? I'm sorry for Annabelle's behavior." He said. Sherman looked away from his comic book and gave his father a toothy grin, "It's ok! I think she'll come around." Mr. Peabody smiled at Sherman's good attitude, "I believe, in time, she will. Even if she does seem to hold a grudge towards me." He said. Sherman smirked, "Well, every great relationship starts with a place in conflict and evolves into something richer." Mr. Peabody chuckled when he heard his son repeat his own words from when he had to make friends with Penny.

Mr. Peabody's ears perked up. He had an idea. "Sherman, I have to go." He made his way to Annabelle's room where he saw her looking at herself in the mirror. _She's beautiful..._ Mr. Peabody thought. "Hello Annabelle." He said. Annabelle turned around, "Hey. What do you want?" She asked. "I want to show you something." He said. Annabelle cocked one eyebrow. "I'm sure you'll like it." Mr. Peabody assured. Annabelle sighed, "Alright."

Mr. Peabody walked her to the elevator and they went down. "So what're you gonna show me?" Annabelle asked. Mr. Peabody gave her a half friendly, half flirty look and said, "Something that I made for Sherman to show him history first-hand. I call it the WABAC." Annabelle huffed, "You expect me to believe you made some sort of time machine?" The elevator opened to a hallway full of technology that led to a red door. They walked down the hall and through the door. "Woah..." Annabelle looked at the large, red ball. "Would you like to see what it does?" Mr. Peabody asked. Annabelle nodded. "So where does it go?" She asked. "Oh, not where, Annabelle. When." Mr. Peabody responded. Annabelle rolled her eyes, "So WHEN do we go first?" She asked. Mr. Peabody walked in the WABAC with Annabelle and said, "I know the perfect place."

Mr. Peabody started up the WABAC and they shot through time. Annabelle watched the genius dog press a few buttons. _He ruined my life, he's the reason I'm like this..._ Her expression softened. _So why am I finding him...attractive?_


End file.
